The present invention relates to an oil pump installed in an automatic transmission or the like, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oil pump that suctions and discharges hydraulic oil by meshing external teeth of an inner rotor with internal teeth of an eccentrically-formed outer rotor, and increasing and decreasing a space between the inner rotor and the outer rotor.